


I do What I Want

by NovaMitchell



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaMitchell/pseuds/NovaMitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from lines 1-5 of the Norse poem “Lokasenna”, meaning ‘Loki’s quarrel’. </p><p>Loki has been thrown out of the feast hall of the gods after he kills the servant, Fimafen. He is determined to get back inside and give them a peace of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/gifts).



“I shouldn’t have killed him,” Loki muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in the woods outside of the hall. Inside the gods and elves were feasting. He had been a part of the revelry until they started giving the servants, Fimafeng and Eldir,  praise. That was where he drew the line. That they would praise a servant and treat Loki with disrespect was intolerable. He wasn’t able to kill both servants, but at least Fimafeng would not be gracing anymore halls and banquets. “I shouldn’t have killed him, and yet, someone had to die as retribution for their insufferable gloating of perfection.”

The gods had kicked him out for killing the servant, but Loki wasn’t done yet. He would enter back in again. As if almost on cue, Eldir, the servant who lived, exited the hall. In his hands was a basketand when he saw Loki, Eldir gave a momentary pause. He was alone out here. There were not any gods to protect himand Loki was eying him down. Eldir held up his free hand.  “I don’t want any trouble, Loki,” Eldir said, keeping his back to the hall door.

“Good, because I don’t want any either.” Loki replied as he approached. He took  a deep breath to calm his rage. It wouldn’t do to kill the person before he was able to get any information out of him. Loki stood very close to Eldir. Close enough that their noses were a hairsbreadth apart.

Loki raised his right hand and reached out to tap his fingers against the door. “What are they talking about in there?” The calm in Loki’s voice was thin. “Are they still getting a rise out of my earlier display?”

Eldir leaned his head back and felt it hit against the door. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go, and for the moment he was speechless.

Loki would not be ignored by a servant and his calm shattered. “ANSWER ME!” He yelled at Eldir, spraying the man’s face with the force behind his words.

“Weapons!”  Eldir stammered out.  “Weapons. They are talking about the strength of their weapons and their greatness in war.” Eldir flinched as Loki draw back his arm and slammed his fist into the door. “No one has anything good to say about you, Loki.” The servant said meekly.

Loki’s face contorted in rage and his words dripped a venom as poisonous as what was born in his daughters snake form. “Do you think that I, Loki, care about what they have to say about me?” Eldir shook his head. “I will re-enter the hall, and before the end of the feast I will mix their mead with malice.”

It would have been so easy for Loki to kill Eldir right then and there, but he refrained.  Seeing the fear in the man’s eyes was enough for him. Loki threw the servant away from the doorand Eldir landed hard on his side.

“Shouting and fighting with them will only bring the same to you!” Eldir warned. He had seen what happens when the gods anger has been ignited too far.

Loki swiftly turned, his cold and hardened stare boring at Eldir. “I am LOKI!” he shouted and turned back to the door. He placed both hands on the door to the hall and pushed it open with such force that it broke from its hinges. His eyes narrowed in anger and determination. With a twisted grin on his face he passed through the now broken doorway and said, “I do what I want.”


End file.
